Dans les bras d’un brun aux yeux émeraudes
by park jin ha
Summary: La guerre est finie, les élèves de poudlard sont enfin entrés dans la vie active mais draco n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter sa mère lui demande quelque chose qu'il ne peut refuser


Imaginons que nos héros aient enfin finis poudlard.

Imaginons que draco malfoy soit toujours harcelé par cette pimbêche de Parkinson.

Imaginons a présent que narcissa malfoy veuille des petits enfants.

Sachant que chez les sangs purs le mariage doit arriver tôt afin de donner un héritier aux familles il semble logique que narcissa veuille pousser draco à se marier à pansy.

Maintenant imaginons que draco ne veuillent pas avouer son homosexualité à sa mère de peur de la blesser. Que se passerait il Si lors de son mariage forcé au moment du " quelqu'un s'oppose t il a cette union " un Brun aux yeux verts levait la main ?

Nous sommes exactement à ce moment, ou plutôt quelques minutes avant, Au manoir malfoy devant lequel se déchaînait une troupe de journaliste. Dans le jardin des malfoy une assemblée peu commune est réunie. Des héros de guerre, des ministres, des sangs purs. Une narcissa malfoy excitée comme une puce et Devant l'autel un blond en panique.

Il ne veut pas de ce mariage il ne veut pas passer le restant de ses jours avec la sangsue qui l'a dégoûté définitivement du sexe féminin.

Lui il veut s'enfuir aux bras d'un homme dont les yeux ressemblent à des émeraudes. Il prie tout les dieux et les saints de faire quelque chose pour que ce mariage s'arrête, pour que ce ne soit qu'un canular ou un cauchemar pour que sa mère se lève et cris à l'assistance que son fils n'est pas prêt, qu'il veut profiter de la vie car il n'a pas pu profiter de son enfance. Mais rien ne se passe, une pansy Parkinson radieuse s'avance vers l'autel dans une robe abominable pleine de froufrou en tout genre son visage déjà hideux est encore plus horrible sous sa tonne de maquillage. Draco supplie du regard ses amis de faire quelque chose mais rien la musique prend fin alors que pansy est au côté de draco. Pansy sait qu'il ne veut pas d'elle et de ce mariage mais cette opportunité elle ne pouvait que la saisir. Quand narcissa l'avait demander en mariage en son nom sachant qu'il ne le ferait jamais pansy n'avait pu que crier oui elle voulait cette homme et sa fortune rien ne l'empêcherait de l'avoir.

Rien ? En est Elle vraiment sur ? Draco pourrait encore se rebeller dire non. Il pourrait s'enfuir. Mais pansy sait qu'il ne le fera pas il aime trop sa mère. Pourtant tout ne se passe jamais comme prévue lors de ce genre d'événement encore moins Quand le sauveur du monde sorcier est présent. C'est un garçons Brun aux yeux verts qui déteste attirer l'attention mais ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ce garçons viens récemment de quitter sa petite amie il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait que Comme une amie. A vrai dire il y a peut il s'est rapproché du blond après le procès de celui ci où il a témoigné en sa faveur. Une nouvelle amitié est née c'est pour cela que le grand harry potter est présent au mariage du grand draco malfoy. À son grand damne car Le Brun aurait aimer que leur relation évolue différemment. Oui harry était inviter au mariage dû garçons qui l'avais fait virer gay.

Comme prévue draco a dit oui... Avec réticence certe. C'est cette hésitation que harry remarqua en premier avant d'observer draco plus attentivement. Ce mariage a été précipité draco n'eu Meme pas eu le temps de lui en parler. " Il doit être vraiment fou de pansy" s'était dit harry pourtant à l'heure du mariage il remarqua quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas chez un homme comblé . De la panique, de la haine, de la peine draco n'est pas heureux harry veut qu'il soit heureux harry doit faire quelque chose. Alors Comme toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins harry deviens le centre d'attention de l'assemblée.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise tout de suite ou se taise à jamais.

Draco espèrait. il regard1 ses invités Avec espoir. Un silence lui répondit puis une mains se leva draco ne vit pas le visage de la personne mais il était déjà prêt à l'embrasser tant la joie était forte. Un homme se leva et draco croisa enfin le regard du sauveur, de son sauveur, son harry. Un sourire immense étira les lèvres du blond et harry plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant à son tour. Le coeur du blond s'emballa, les dieux l'avait entendus et ils ont Meme décidé de lui offrir plus qu'un simple célibat. Harry rien que ca !

\- m...monsieur ... po...potter ? Que faite vous ?

L'assemblée était déstabilisée, le mage ne savait quoi faire c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

\- vous voyez bien ... Je m'oppose à cette union. Je refuse que draco malfoy se marie à pansy pékinois Parkinson. Sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, un sourire amusé et moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. On sait tous ici que draco a horreur de cette jeune femme qu'elle lui à pourrit sa scolarité en le collant comme une sangsue et pour finir on sais tous qu'après avoir passer sa vie à obéir à un père psychopathe n'importe qui aurai envie de profiter de sa vie Comme il l'entend plutôt que de se marier de force a une femme qu'il déteste. Pour finir j'ajouterai que la seule personne que je veux voir aux côtés de draco pour la vie c'est Moi... Si il l'accepte bien sûr.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du blond son coeur ne lui répondait plus. Pansy était rouge de colère tout le monde le vit sauf les deux garçons. Ils gardaient les yeux encrés les uns dans les autres.

\- JE REFUSE !!!! C'EST MON MARIAGE !! MON MARIE QUI EST TU POUR OSER INTERVENIR !!!?

La mariée à peter un câble pourquoi draco sourait il ?! Il était hétéro bon sang ! Il était à Elle alors pourquoi tout le monde semblait sourire !? Pourquoi narcissa regardait Elle son fils Avec tant de joie ?! Elle devait être outrée que ce con de potter importune le mariage tant attendu de son fils !

\- hum ... et bien Je eu ... Si quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage et ... et que l'un des deux mariés reviens sur sa ... décision alors le mariage est annulé...

Au même moment deux femme crièrent d'une Meme voix deux phrases aux sens radicalement opposés.

\- ON ANNULE

\- HORS DE QUESTION !

Pansy se retourna horrifiée par la voix de son ex futur belle mère.

\- comment Ça cissa ?

\- madame malfoy je préfère on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble jeune fille ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que mon fils trouve quelqu'un à sa hauteur ! Crois tu que Je vais le laisser Avec un sac à puce Comme toi ?! Oh que Je suis heureuse ! Mon bebe Avec son premier amour enfin ! Viens ici harry ! Mon gendre adoré tu en auras mis du temps ! Bien tout le monde s'en va le mariage est annulé seul les amis malfoy peuvent rester pour un banquet en l'honneur de mon fils et son petit ami

Narcissa souriait sans pourvoir s'en empêcher. pansy était outrée, la famille et les amis de la jeune fille s'en allèrent complètement choqués par le comportement de la femme et draco resta figer devant sa mère. il la savait légèrement folle mais alors la Elle était passer hors catégories. Cissa serait un harry sur le point d'étouffer dans ses bras et draco se vit vite obliger de les séparer pour sauver son ... son ami ? Compagnon ? Petit ami ? Futur Mari ? Fiancé ? Le Brun le remercia du regard et narcissa prit à son tour son fils dans ses bras

\- oh lala j'étais sur le point de tout annuler vous vous êtes fait attendre jeune homme ! J'ai bien cru que mon fils allait finir marié à cette croqueuse de diamant

\- mais enfin que dit tu maman ?

\- enfin draco chéri tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais t'enchainer à cette morue ?! As tu vraiment douté de Moi ? J'attendais de voir la personne que tu aimes s'opposer au mariage puisque tu ne voulais pas me le ou la présenter j'ai poussé les choses

\- mais enfin mère harry et Moi ne sommes pas ensemble ...

Draco Était à présent très gêné, leurs amis les regardaient certain Comme Blaise zabini se retenaient de rire tandis que d'autres Comme Theodore nott tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la femme.

\- pas ensemble, pas ensemble plus à présent fils ! Il s'est opposé au mariage cela veut dire qu'il t'aime et vu l'air énamouré que tu as depuis qu'il s'est levé il n'y a plus de doute sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments en plus ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui cela fait des mois que tu es sûr un petit nuage ! Je suis ta mère ! Je suis la première personne à qui tu aurais du parler de garçons ! Et Comme tu ne le faisais pas j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes et J'ai légèrement pousser les choses ! Mais ça en valait la peine ! HARRY POTTER ! Mon petit bebe et harry potter sont amoureux !

La femme serrait son fils dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il devin rouge. Enfin il faut dire que la honte y était aussi pour quelque chose. Blaise zabini pleurait à présent de rire sur sa chaise tandis que Meme theo arborait un sourire moqueur. Cette femme était définitivement folle et draco voulait disparaître tout de suite. Pourtant une douce main glissa dans la sienne.

\- madame malfo...

\- cissa mon garçons appelez Moi cissa vous êtes de la famille à présent

Le Brun rougit et sourit timidement à la femme

\- cissa ... Si je comprend bien cela ne vous dérange pas que draco et Moi nous aillons une relation plus qu'amical ?

\- oh non mon garçons j'en suis Meme ravie ! Du moment que vous n'oubliez pas les sorts de silence dans votre chambre tout me va.

Un pouffement de Blaise fit rougir à nouveau le blond et il se racla la gorge

\- mère s'il vous plais cessez ce genre de ... de commentaire

Harry était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate et narcissa ne pu se retenir de crier à toute l'assemblée qu'elle avait le gendre le plus mignon du monde magique. Draco semblait désespéré pourtant un sourire amoureux ne quittait plus ses lèvres. La main de harry était toujours bien accrochée à la sienne.

Harry timidement regarda à nouveau cissa dans les yeux

\- mais cela ne vous dérange pas que draco ne vous donne pas un petit fils ?

Cissa s'emballa immédiatement

\- mais j'en ai déjà un !! Le petit teddy lupin est bien sous votre garde non ?! Vous êtes son parrain son tuteur il vit chez vous c'est Comme votre fils alors il sera Comme mon petit fils !

Un sourire joyeux égaillait la fol...femme. Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis sans rien ajouter de plus translana Avec harry qu'il serra dans ses bras. Les deux jeune homme apparurent au milieu d'une plage déserte et harry trébucha contre le torse du blond à l'arrivée. Celui ci le serra contre son torse avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- enfin tranquille ... plus personne pour nous embêter

Le Brun rougit immédiatement sous le regard Si amoureux du blond et enfouis son visage dans le cou de celui ci en se blottissant contre son torse Si musclé

\- tu le pense vraiment harry ? Tu m'aime vraiment ? Tu veut vraiment être la seul personne à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours ?

Le Brun hocha doucement la tête dans le cou du blond et celui ci sourit plus que de raison avant de reculer doucement le visage du Brun pour l'embrasser délicatement. C'est ce qu'il voulait ... s'enfuir de ce mariage dans les bras d'un Brun aux yeux émeraude.

\- Je t'aime aussi harry potter.


End file.
